


Glow (V.1, Outdated! Beware shitty writing!)

by Anjach



Category: Death Note
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Death Note, Awkwardness, Bully!Light Yagami, Bullying, Cutting, Depression, Inspired By Tumblr, L is a victim, Light is a bully, M/M, OUTDATED, Self-Harm, Swimming, Tumblr Prompt, Victim!L, bully x victim, implied depression, not really - Freeform, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjach/pseuds/Anjach
Summary: This is old! Like, 2015 old. It will be different from my usual stuff, as I have grown... Feel free to read anyway but keep that in mind. I'll rewrite all this eventually._______________________________Rumor has it that when a person meets their soulmate, their chests would glow an extraordinary colour. The two minds would immediately link with eachother, bonding in such a way that it would be impossible not to fall in love.Of course, this is a very rare occurrence.. Some would call it an urban legend. There isn't any proof, in reality. Photos and videos would be called photoshop, or edited effects. Witnesses cannot be believed. That's just the way it is. However, some people still believe in this.. miracle, this... this crazy and mysterious event. But.. they'll never know when or if it will happen. A fanfiction about Death Note's very own L and Light in a bully x victim situation. Yaoi included. Based off a tumblr AU where when a person meets their soulmate their chests glow.





	1. Shock

Rumor has it that when a person meets their soulmate, their chests would glow an extraordinary colour. The two minds would immediately link with eachother, bonding in such a way that it would be impossible not to fall in love.  


Of course, this is a very rare occurrence.. Some would call it an urban legend. There isn't any proof, in reality. Photos and videos would be called photoshop, or edited effects. Witnesses cannot be believed. That's just the way it is. However, some people still believe in this.. miracle, this... this crazy and mysterious event. But.. they'll never know when or if it will happen.

Ryuzaki Lawliet slowly walked through the high school's noisy hallways, dull eyes looking to his feet. He didn't want to make any eye contact with anyone in case they took it the wrong way. The last thing he wanted to do was draw unwanted attention to himself. The last time that happened, it didn't turn out so well on his side. His dark hair was ungroomed, he had dark bags under his eyes, and his uniform was basically a loose white shirt and baggy jeans. He was quiet, unsociable, but... he was top of the class. 

Second in line was Light Yagami, smart, attractive and popular. A model student, really. With neat brown hair and a dazzling smile, wearing an elegant suit perfectly as his uniform, he was known throughout the whole school. Though, he was also one of those students that bullied those below them. That included Ryuzaki.. Light was so jealous that he made fun of him, for the sole reason of isolating him. So Light would be better than him.  


Ryuzaki hadn't ever had a romantic relationship, yet Light always had a group of fangirls following him around with Misa Amane at the head of the pack. A typical blonde diva with a super high and annoying voice. Thought she was perfect and such. Either way... Light could choose any girl in the entire school to date, and they would most likely accept his request. Or his demand, depending on the case.

Ryuzaki entered the seemingly empty locker room, ready for his next P.E. class, which happened to be swimming. The first swimming class of the year... and boy, was he looking forward to it. Not.  


Walking over over to his allocated locker, with his everlasting slouch, he opened it and quickly took off his shirt. Only a few minutes until class started. Under his shirt was a lean but toned chest and stomach,  some areas tinged blue with bruises.  


Ryuzaki took a breath, pushing the white garment messily into his locker before he heard a sort of rustle behind him. Immediately turning around, he found Light... Not very surprising, considering Light was the one who bullied him the most. Said boy smirked down at him, reaching out a hand to tilt Ryuzaki's head back by the hair in a harsh and threatening movement.  


"So, L... ready yet? Ready to reveal your horrible scars... The ugly marks that show no one cares?" Light snickered, looking down slightly at the other, who just winced a bit and stared to the side silently for a moment. Unwilling to give up, as always.  


"...Light.. I don't care who sees me." Ryuzaki glanced at what Light was wearing - the standard school swimming uniform for boys, just a pair of slim black shorts stopping just above the knee. He stayed silent for a moment - he didn't want to say anything more, otherwise it could provoke Light to replace his fading bruises with fresher, darker ones. Painful wounds.  


Light's smirk faded slightly, making him look just that bit more menacing.  


"Then you won't care if I hurt you? To be honest, you deserve it. Who'd care anyway? You have no friends." He laughed darkly, pulling a bit on the black hair and raising his one free hand to one of Ryuzaki's darkest bruises. Threatening to hurt him further.  


...A light..  A blue light started to fill the space around them, and Light immediately looked to the source with wide eyes- his victim's chest.  Ryuzaki's eyes widened as well as he felt something like a... a shock run through his body. The bully let go as the shock reached him. A red light started to counteract Ryuzaki's colour, and he immediately backed away.  


"Aw, hell no!" They yelled together, seeing eachother's chests glow.  


"This can't be happening.." Ryuzaki groaned lowly as he felt an unusual thought run through his head. It was almost as if he could understand Light a bit better.. Light simply looked at him in plain shock and disgusted horror, probably experiencing the same thing, before turning and quickly exiting the room. Continuing outside to the pool area with his bare chest still glowing a bright red. "Why him...?" Ryuzaki winced slightly at the thoughts swerving around the twisted paths of his dark mind. Sinking to the floor with his back against his locker.  


He stayed like that, silent and unmoving for a few minutes, until the the glow had dulled at least a bit. Finally, he sighed with a long exhale and got up, putting his long white shirt on again and leaving the way he came.. Not wanting to even try to go to that stupid class anymore.

No point.

Is there a point to anything?


	2. Vent

The bell rang it's usual chime, like nothing at all was wrong, and Ryuzaki got up from where he was sitting in the middle of the hallway. His blue glowing chest was still visible through the light colour of his shirt, but he had nothing to hide it with. So, he just kept his head down and started walking slowly as many people began to pour out of classrooms around him. Noise filled the corridors.  


Hearing some snickers, he glanced up, accidentally catching the gaze of another student, who raised an eyebrow and blocked his way.  


"You're glowing, loser. I bet you're a faggot, huh? Who's the unlucky guy?" The girl laughed at him, and Ryuzaki pushed past her, walking faster than before. Of course they had to say that. Of course. As he walked, he heard several remarks and insults from the people he passed.  


Eventually he put his dark blue headphones on and ran down the hall, pushing people out of his way and weaving between them. The letter 'L' in white gothic lettering was printed on the sides of his headphones. Ryuzaki ran into the empty male's bathroom and threw himself into the corner, panting as he sank to the tiles. His eyes stung with tears threatening to drip down his pale cheeks. He had been through so much worse. Why cry over this? Idiot. He cursed himself and wiped his face as he leaned back against the cold hard walls.  


"R...Ryuzaki.. you.." The sound of heavy breathing reached Ryuzaki's ears through his silent headphones. He then quietly watched as Light came storming into the room. "Ryuzaki! Everyone made fun of me! What the fuck?! All because of you! Of course you had to start glowing and shit. You were obviously the only one in there, and now they're fucking calling me a gay loser!" Ryuzaki slowly blinked up at the other male as he yelled and paced back and forth. He tilted his head slightly, catching his breath. No words escaped his throat.  


'Is this how he really feels..?'  


"Do you know how hard it is to talk to them when they're like this?! It's all your fault..Geez, if only you didn't come to school anymore, wouldn't that be a treat..." Light stopped and stared at him for a good, long excruciating second before turning around and swiftly leaving without another word.  


'...Light...' Ryuzaki just sat there In dead silence, processing what had just happened.

~After school~

"Yes, thank you very much for this opportunity. I'm free Tuesday to Friday from four o'clock til six o'clock, and all day on the weekends. ... Yes, I can deal with that. ... Ten o'clock til three on Saturday? ... Yes. Then I'll start this Friday. ... Thank you again for accepting me for the job. Goodbye."


	3. Friendship

Ryuzaki entered the cafeteria with his lunch tray, which happened to hold just cake. With marshmallows. And chocolate. And lollipops. This was one of the reasons everyone thought he was weird, just because he loved sweets and... hardly ate anything else.  


He sat at the one table in the corner of the room that no one sat in - it was like it was reserved just for him. Putting the tray down and crouching on the plastic seat like he usually did, Ryuzaki's dark eyes flickered around the large room before resting on the piece of strawberry cake. He smiled slightly and began to pick at it, his whole attention on the sugary slice.  


Then he noticed something. For the previous three hours of school, he hadn't encountered Light. He had seen him, but Light always slipped from his sights. Every time. 'Maybe he's avoiding me... I guess I can't complain. But he seemed really upset when he talked to me yesterday about the glowing thing.. Wow, that really needs a name.' Suddenly, he heard a throat being cleared from in front of him, and he looked up to see two boys sitting in the chairs across from him.  


"Can... can I help you?" Ryuzaki asked quietly, looking between them warily. One was taller, with medium length, straight golden hair. He wore a black singlet and jeans, and he looked a little bit mean. The other was shorter and sat on the chair with one knee to his chest. He was twirling very pale hair with one finger. He looked quite young, though this probably wasn't the case.  


"We're going to sit here. That's all we're doing so shut up and deal with it." The blond spoke first, with a firm tone. He began to bite at a half eaten chocolate bar he was holding. The white haired boy seemingly glared at him, as Ryuzaki stared in confusion and wariness. "Tch."  


"Mello, don't be rude." The smaller boy looked back at Ryuzaki and gave a small smile. "I'm Nate. But you can call me Near. This guy is Mello. Nice to meet you, Ryuzaki." Near blinked at him, as Ryuzaki rose an eyebrow.  


"Nice to meet you as well..."  


"We heard about the glowing thing. So, that was with Yagami, right? Sucks for you. He's a dick. "  


"Mello!"  


"I'm not taking that back."  


"So... you heard about that?" Ryuzaki slowly asked. "Anyway... I can't believe it. I'm not even entirely sure what he thinks of it. " He finished, taking a glance to both sides. He could see someone watching them from the doorway.. but the figure quickly disappeared. Light, most likely.  


"Yes, we've heard of it. Everyone knows. But don't worry, I won't make fun of you. No promises to Light, though... Heh." Near chuckled as Ryuzaki looked back at the two, pulling his white sleeves down past his wrists..  


"Oh." Was all he said in reply. The bell rang for end of lunch. "..Time flies." Near nodded, standing up at the same time as Mello and Ryuzaki.  


"Aw, I didn't get to eat my lunch. Dammit.." Mello grumbled. He didn't have anything else anyway - just chocolate. He looked around -and stole the chocolate from Ryuzaki's tray- as he started to walk away, leaving the two behind. Near turned to the black haired student.  


"I'll see you later, friend." He smiled and turned, then followed Mello. Ryuzaki smiled slightly at the thought of having a friend. It's been such a long time.. he snapped from his daze and put away his tray -reluctantly- , then started to walk to his next class. With his head held high.


	4. Erratic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Cutting, people snooping.

"Home.." Ryuzaki sighed, sitting down on the main piece of furniture in his living room, a lone grey couch. There wasn't much in the room, just that, a couple standing lamps, and a plush carpet in front of the couch, which was placed in front of a large flat screen TV. The colour scheme was mostly monochrome, just white and black, and several shades of grey. You could call it a minimalist design. 

Outside was a thundering storm, at just four o'clock, and Ryuzaki was lucky enough to get home before the lightning started. He lived alone, and didn't have a car, so he couldn't get a ride home. He didn't mind.

Ryuzaki quickly changed into some dry clothes (though exactly the same design as the clothes he wore to school) so he wouldn't get sick. He caught a glimpse of something shiny by his feet, and quickly kicked it away, under the black coffee table in front of him. It was a small wooden box, about the length of a palm, colored a deep green colour with intricate silver patterns down the side and over the top. Ryuzaki tore his gaze away by force.

A knock sounded. Who would be outside in such a gale? Ryuzaki slowly got up and opened the door a bit, only to see the one and only Light Yagami. 'What in the hell does he want?' Ryuzaki thought as he opened the door properly, shoving his one free hand into his pocket. "Need something?" He asked, a bit coldly, as he looked him up and down. Light was soaked to the bone, just like Ryuzaki was just five minutes before. Light looked down, almost sheepishly, and shivered a bit.

"Can I come in...? Just until the storm calms down. I won't bother you." Light asked quietly with a slight frown, not meeting his gaze.

"...why should I? " Ryuzaki sighed. 'But why shouldn't I?' "Whatever. Get inside." Light gave him a slight appreciative look and stepped past Ryuzaki, who had moved to the side. The brown haired male glanced down at their slightly lit up chests, his more visible than Ryuzaki's. As he moved inside, he looked around with slightly wider eyes than usual, maybe surprised that the place was so neat. Ryuzaki watched carefully, obviously wary. 

"I'll get something warm to drink, I guess... sit down somewhere." Why he was being nice, he didn't know. But he didn't want anyone to get hurt or sick. He left Light, who had sat on the couch, alone. 

Light bit his lip while looking around. He saw something shimmer under the coffee table and immediately got curious. He knelt down in front of it and pulled out the green box, blinking. Light looked behind him to make sure Ryuzaki wasn't coming back, and he opened the box. And froze.

In the box was a small knife that matched the colour of the box, with a white hand towel beneath it, all bunched up. Light immediately dropped the box, as footsteps were heard.

Ryuzaki entered the room with two cups of hot chocolate. His eyes widened, and he ran over to the guest, putting down the cups -and spilling it on his hand in the process. Ryuzaki gathered up the contents of the box and stared at Light for a moment before running away, up some stairs into his room.

Light winced at the feeling of being caught doing something he shouldn't. He looked up, to see that the rain had stopped, so he slowly stood and left silently.   
'I.. kind of feel sorry for him..'

Ryuzaki's breathing was almost erratic, with his vision blurry as he sat on the floor of his room with the box.  
"I don't want to... to remember..." He mumbled, picking up the knife and rolling up his left sleeve, revealing several scar lines. A tear fell to the dark grey carpet as he placed the cold metal of the knife against the warm skin of his wrist.

"....Ah..."


	5. Unreadable

"Yes.. I'm a little stressed. I can't tell you the exact details... sorry. " Near and Mello nodded, looking solemn as Ryuzaki spoke to them. He had carefully wrapped a bandage around his left arm that morning. He just used a burnt hand as his excuse. It was partly true, at least.

"I'm gonna go beat the shit out of him." Mello suddenly growled, turning around. Near sighed as Mello started to storm off in the opposite direction. Ryuzaki tilted his head slightly.

"Well, we need to deal with Mello.. maybe I can... sensibly... talk to Light. Come on." Near sighed again and started to jog after his blond friend, and Ryuzaki followed soon after.

They finally caught up to him, but only after Mello had taken a hold of Light's collar and pushed him to the ground.

"Yagami! How could you even think of hurting my friend?! How dare you, you fucking idiot?!" Misa and her two sidekicks squeaked as Light closed his eyes.

"Mello!" Near shouted as him and Ryuzaki rushed forward and pulled him off, holding him back by the arms as he struggled.

Light slowly got up and stumbled, brushing himself off. His eyes met Ryuzaki's in what looked like a hopeful glance for just a split second, then he broke eye contact, looking to the side. Ryuzaki let out a breath he noticed he was holding. Misa stepped in front of Light, almost standing on top of him. He didn't look comfortable as Misa frowned and glared daggers at the others. 

"How dare you hurt my precious Light-kun!? Idiot Ryuzaki! It's all your fault that you ...glowed.. with Light...! He never asked for it, but you had to ruin it all by being there, and being higher up in classes in school! He's smarter than you, he deserves it more! You're just sucking up to the teachers in your free time to get better grades, aren't you?! Cheater!" Misa went into full rage mode, throwing insults and accusations at Ryuzaki, completely ignoring or even not noticing Mello and Near, who were getting angrier by the second as Ryuzaki stood there in silence, looking down. 

"Misa, why don't you just shut up." Near interrupted her sentence, looking up with piercing eyes. Misa made a disapproving and surprised sound. "It wasn't anyone's fault that... anything happened between them. Why don't you just leave him alone?"

"Yeah. I don't need to hear a girl like you bitch like that to my friend. Near, let's get outta here." Mello growled and wrenched out of their grip, and grabbed their arms in turn. He dragged Near and Ryuzaki away.

Light could only see Ryuzaki's unreadable expression.


	6. Confidence

"Ryuzaki..." Light sighed, frowning slightly. "You know that... um.. you know, the glow?" Ryuzaki raised an eyebrow, shrugging one shoulder. Really? Everyone freaking knew about it by now. And it was only about three days before this. Less than a week. Light quickly glanced around for people, though they were literally just standing in the corner of an empty corridor.

"Yes... what about it? Want to yell at me about it or something stupid like that?" He rolled his eyes, wondering what he was up to.

"No.. actually, I was thinking that my be we should, uh...go with it. Ya know.." Silence for a moment . 

"...What?"

"Let's see how this would work out. This glow thing doesn't happen for no reason, does it..? I'll try to be nicer to you and your... friends. Or whatever." Ryuzaki had never Heard Light speak this softly or seriously. Suddenly all his fear of him dissolved into nothing. Ryuzaki has no words to say except true ones.

"...Alright." With a sigh he agreed, and Light looked at him with a troubled expression.

"You sure? I um.. I was horrible to you for so long.." He asked, the last part mumbled as if he were too stubborn and afraid to admit he bullied Ryuzaki. But he just nodded. L couldn't think of the past now. Time to move on, to the future.

"It's fine." Ryuzaki glanced away for a moment. No second thoughts now. "Let's try it, then."

~~~

So they began to make their way to the cafeteria, agreeing to stay together for the remainder of the day just to see if they could get along. As the two neared Ryuzaki's table, Mello stood up and glared. 

"What's the dick doing here?" Light frowned and immediately protested.

"Hey-"

"Enough." L stood between them with a loud sigh. "Light and I are going to try and put up with eachother for the day so you can't fight. Just relax and get used to it." He finished, speaking quickly, and took the seat directly across from Near, who stifled a laugh. Light hesitantly sat next to Ryuzaki and Mello sat back in his own spot, grumbling lowly. 

There was a bit of a silence until Near decided to break it, leaning forward in his chair in anticipation.

"So... you two are going to try to... 'get along'?" Light choked on his drink and Ryuzaki just blinked and slowly put down his fork. 

"Yes. We can't just ignore this. Though... I'm not sure how it would work out. " Light recovered from the quiet coughing fit and Near nodded. 

"I see. Sounds appropriate.. and Light." He turned his attention to the brown haired male, and Mello rolled his eyes. "Protect him. Protect eachother. Things will be better that way, trust me." His dark eyes were unmoving, seeming to pierce through his soul as he stared. Light gave a slow nod, and Near suddenly smiled, getting up and grabbing Mello's shirt. 

"Well see you later." Ryuzaki watched them leave then took a glance at Light, to see him looking down at his hands in thought. 

"Light, I-"

"Ew." He looked up as he heard an annoying female voice, only to see Misa in exaggerated makeup and a pink frilly dress. "Light, I didn't think you were a faggot.. Just because you two idiots are glowing, that doesn't mean you have to actually go through with it." Misa and her squad gave a laugh. 

Light stood angrily, shaking the table and gaining the attention of several others nearby. "Who fucking cares? I wanna listen to this cause this is practically the only interesting to ever happen in my life! Just fuck off." He growled and stormed off as Ryuzaki stood.

"Really. You're pathetic if you think you can influence other people by insulting them." Ryuzaki rolled his eyes and calmly, yet proudly, left the gaping Misa and her friends to go after Light. 

He found him in the male bathroom. He was just sitting there, holding his head in his hands. He seemed stressed. Ryuzaki quietly knelt next to him, sighing. "You okay?"

"...Does it look like I'm okay?" Light's voice was barely a whisper, and Ryuzaki had to strain to even understand him. "Ryuzaki, just look at me." He raised his head to meet his dark eyes and only then did Ryuzaki notice the red eyes and messy hair. "I'm a mess. Look at me. My friends hate me, people are laughing at me, I look like shit.." 

Light's hands grabbed at the hem of Ryuzaki's shirt as his voice grew louder and more strained.

'Well that's how I am everyday,' Ryuzaki wanted to say, but he didn't want to be insensitive. If he wanted this to work, he would have to be comforting to his former bully. "Get a hold of yourself." Light's grip tightened, and Ryuzaki grabbed his shoulders. "You're fine, they're obviously not your friends if they talk to you like that. People are only laughing because they want what you have." A pause. "I don't mean me, by the way."

Light weakly smiled and Ryuzaki continued. "And you're not a mess... I just.. I don't know why you'd even think that." He glanced away for a moment then looked back at Light with a newfound determination. "Come on. You ready?" Light hesitated but nodded, letting go of the shirt before standing up. They left the area and Ryuzaki could obviously see Light's hesitation. A few people stared - they could probably see their small, glow and it was probably that strange. Ryuzaki heard a shaky breath on the other male's part and reached over to grab his hand. He looked up and jumped, shocked, and Ryuzaki looked away, but Light stayed like that, somewhat glad for the support. 

So they walked through the halls of the high school, hand in hand with their confidence protecting them from the stares and murmurs of the other student's shadows.


	7. Confidence- Extra Content

Ryuzaki was sitting calmly on an orange bench in a small park nearby his house, underneath a large tree with red leaves. It was a nice place, with small trees lining the borders, flowers frequently placed and the grass quite healthy and green, not many weeds. He had his sketchbook and pencil out, to sketch random parts of the landscape. A loved pastime. And no one really came to that park, so it was always very quiet. There was a small area of grass uninterrupted by trees or flowers, and Ryuzaki had taken to drawing that.

After a few minutes as he looked up to see what type of trees surrounded it, he was surprised to see a boy and a girl setting down a fleece blanket upon the grass in the clearing. On closer inspection he noticed it was, in fact, Light and his sister. Sayu, right? The two had briefly met before, and she seemed nice enough. He shrugged to himself and slowly began to add the two to his black and white sketch. After about ten more minutes of defining small details, he heard a voice calling his name. He looked up from his book to see Light, approaching him and sitting on the bench next to him. Fairly far away but better than nothing. 

"Uh, hey. What are you doing here?" Ryuzaki was asked, and he took a sharp breath as he attempted to hide his drawing. 

"Just relaxing. Sketching." Light tilted his head, reaching out slightly in request.

"Could I?" Ryuzaki sighed and allowed the other male to take his book. Light blinked then smirked slightly.

"Wow. It's good." With a small cough to hide the surprise in his voice, he looked away and dropped it back into Ryuzaki's lap. He gave a small nod of proud content.  
"Thank you.." Crossing his legs, Ryuzaki let his shoulders relax a bit as he chatted about random things, the weather, anything. Meanwhile, Sayu was sitting alone on the blanket, staring at the glowing boys. 'But I won't speak of this.' She thought, pushing the thoughts away.

"Well, I need to go now. Homework to do." Ryuzaki spoke and stood, followed by Light. 

"Sure. Bye.." They bid eachother farewell, Ryuzaki left, and Sayu got her brother back. 

 

As Ryuzaki entered his house once more, he couldn't help but smile. Bully? Gone. Friends? Yes. Girlfriend? ...close enough.. And for once, he didn't want to even look at the box under his bed. He felt great, in fact. 

A few hours later the sun was just about to go down and Ryuzaki had finished all his work from school. He'd already eaten (cake) but he felt quite tired, so he lay on his bed and hacked his messages. One. From just a few minutes ago...

'Hey. It's Light. Near gave me your number, but I don't know how he got it... Anyway, wanna just talk or something?'  
What a surprise. Regardless, Ryuzaki smiled. And they chatted through their phones until they both fell asleep.


	8. Monochrome Water

About a week later, it was nearly time for another P.E. lesson. To think that on the last lesson two boy's lives were changed severely. Either way, Ryuzaki was about to face his fears and just take the class. Now that his bully was gone, hopefully he wouldn't get bothered. For once, he came to the locker room on time, when the students were already entering. Walking up to his locker, he took off his shirt like usual and inspected his bruises... almost gone. That's a first. Either way, he quickly changed into the school's swimming uniform and turned to leave, only to run into Light. The brown headed male blinked.

"Uh..." He pointed to the locker behind Ryuzaki, the one right next to his. With a quiet voice he said, "Um.. I need to get to my locker, ya know.." Ryuzaki made a slightly apologetic face and stepped out of the way, moving towards the exit as Light approached his locker without another word. 

The students stood in a line in front of the teacher. The class wasn't that big, with only about ten students of both boys and girls. Ryuzaki peered behind the people next to him, his eyes scanning the line. The teacher tapped him on the shoulder to tell him to pay attention, and he quickly turned back to the front as he heard a few girls giggle. The teacher, a middle aged woman who looked a bit lazy, just told the class to go and freely swim. The other student's cheered and ran off to go jump in, but Ryuzaki hung back, slowly going up to the teacher.

"Um, Miss... " She raised an eyebrow. "I, uh.. I..." 

"Speak up. I don't have all day to deal with you stupid kids..." 

Ryuzaki took a deep breath and continued, with a clearer voice. "I can't swim." The teacher rolled her eyes and checked her clipboard, and gave a sigh.

"Yagami!" Ryuzaki jumped as she yelled out to Light, who was sitting on the side of the pool. He began to make his way over. "You're the best in the class of P.E., right? Since you two are getting along a bit better now... teach Lawliet how to swim." Light frowned a bit in confusion, glancing AT Ryuzaki but quickly looking away. The teacher sighed once more and pointed to Ryuzaki.

"...oh. Sorry. I didn't know his last name. Sure, I... I'll do it, I guess." She nodded and walked away, moving to a chair nearby to read a book or something. There was a bit of an awkward silence but Ryuzaki cleared his throat and Light rubbed at the back of his neck, turning away and gesturing for Ryuzaki to follow him to the corner of the pool.  
They got to a quiet and shallow area of the pool and slowly stepped in.

"So." Light began with a strong voice, turning to Ryuzaki. They were both standing about waist deep in the clear water, made blue by the colour of the floors. "Can you float?" Ryuzaki shrugged and Light sighed and held out his hands hesitantly. "Right... then I'm going to lead you around a bit and you can see if you can stay on the surface."   
The black haired male nodded, rubbing his eyes before taking Light's hands and crouching in the water.

"I just have to kick a bit, right?" Light nodded, his face slightly flushed and started to walk backwards, pulling him along by the hands. After a while of being pulled along, face down and legs kicking a bit clumsily, Ryuzaki pulled himself into an upright position and took a deep breath. Light smiled a bit, nodding and letting him stand up. His eyes quickly skimming over his shoulders and soaked hair. But he pulled his gaze away.

"...Kay, doing well. Now, I'm going to show you how to.."

 

The lesson went on, time seeming to fly out the Window. The teacher called the students back into the locker rooms, and Ryuzaki was glad to be away from the pool. As he was opening his locker he felt a hand slap his back lightly, and he flinched, turning around. Light pulled back his hand and looked away with an embarrassed look. "You'll be able to swim in no time.." Ryuzaki gave an appreciative smile and nodded his thanks, turning back to his locker and quickly getting changed. 

'What an eventful day... well, not really. Just that last period. Either way... I got to see him... with a swimsuit..' Ryuzaki's mind wandered as he began his way home, walking with his shoulder bag by his side. He heard his ring tone go off and took out his phone with a confused expression. 

'Yo.. uh. Sayu kicked me out of the house for a few hours, so... can I come over to yours? Sorry for the short notice. And don't worry, I remember where you live.'   
Ryuzaki gave an exasperated sigh and agreed through text, continuing his short yet slow walk to the monochrome house on the monochrome street.


End file.
